Double incident
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Alors, la brunette attendait, simplement, inutilement, que le jeune magizoologiste daigne à pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez tacheté, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tandis que les secondes duraient, lascives, mutines.


**_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème "Chair". N'hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._**

* * *

En soi, l'opération devait être simple. Libérer les créatures prisonnières, soigner celles qui étaient blessés, et s'en aller avant que les sorciers ne se rendent compte qu'un visiteur insidieux avait semé la zizanie. Sans la regarder dans les yeux, Newt lui avait cependant assuré qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Tina l'avait regardé avec appréhension tandis qu'il transplanait au loin, et elle avait longuement soupiré. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre dans la valise le retour de son fidèle ami. Car, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il reviendrait inévitablement, mais elle le connaissait aussi suffisamment bien pour s'inquiéter un peu. Juste un peu. Newt était une véritable tête brûlée, et elle savait qu'il ne mesurait jamais les conséquences de ses propres actes, surtout lorsque la vie d'une créature était en jeu. Alors, la brunette attendait, simplement, inutilement, que le jeune magizoologiste daigne à pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez tacheté, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tandis que les secondes duraient, lascives, mutines.

Se retrouver à chasser des contrebandiers ne faisaient pas partie de leur plan de voyage. En effet, ils étaient simplement de passage en Afrique pour libérer la femelle Eruptif, et ils avaient prolongés leurs séjours pour profiter des festivités que leur offrait humblement Uagadou, l'école de magie. Seulement, ils avaient entendu ces murmures, ces terribles murmures. Apparemment, un transfert illégal de créatures fantastiques se déroulait dans la région, et le magizoologiste n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Cependant, il avait finalement attendu la nuit pour agir (Tina avait eu les mots pour le convaincre, il serait définitivement parti tout de suite si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas calmé), par peur d'être remarqué par les autres sorciers, et d'être attaqué.

L'opération se déroulait plutôt bien, pour le moment. Il avait réussi à libérer la plupart des créatures des précédents wagons sans attirer trop l'attention, et il ne lui restait maintenant plus que le dernier. Tel une ombre dans la nuit, il se faufilait rapidement, et avec l'aide d'un utile sort, il déverrouilla la dernière porte. Et ce qu'il trouva là-dedans le laissa pantelant, sans voix. Il y avait une magnifique créature que Newt avait déjà eu la chance de croiser quelques fois. Seulement, l'animal n'avait pas sa splendeur d'antan, et ce simple constat brisa le cœur du jeune magizoologiste. Les humains avaient enchainé le Nundu, et en se débattant, le léopard géant s'était profondément entaillé avec ses chaines. Son sang coulait sans interruption, tâchant le sol en bois du wagon. L'animal était faible, il fallait voir son regard, et après réflexion, c'était probablement pour cela qu'il se laissait approcher par le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le genre d'animal à montrer ses faiblesses, encore moins par un humain, et peu importait si ce dernier ne lui voulait que du bien.

La scène d'après se déroula vite, bien trop vite. En quelques secondes, le jeune homme s'était approché et avait refermé les plaies de l'animal avec l'aide d'un sort. Et quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les chaines entraient en collision avec le sol du petit wagon, l'animal s'éveillait de sa torpeur et bondissait sur son sauveur. Newt, pris d'un réflexe, réussit simplement à reculer d'un pas et à transplaner avant que les dents du Nundu ne se referment sur l'endroit où sa tête se trouvait.

.

Newt reprit rapidement sa respiration tandis que sa vision se stabilisait. Il était de nouveau auprès de Tina, un air niais sur le visage, le coin des lèvres relevé, heureux d'avoir pu libérer l'animal, à défaut d'avoir pu l'apprivoiser. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. De tous les hommes qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer dans sa courte vie, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui était capable de s'approcher d'un Nundu blessé à moins de quelques centimètres, et de sourire de toutes ses dents alors que la créature avait manqué de le gober tout rond… Non, mais ! Tina ne savait pas exactement si elle devait être alarmée par l'état du magizoologiste, couvert de sang malgré l'étincelle rassérénée dans son regard, ou énervée par le culot et le manque de précaution pris par le sorcier. Mais elle préférait reléguer son flot de colère pour plus tard, pour se concentrer sur l'angoisse coulant dans ses veines comme un futile poison.

« Par Merlin, vous êtes blessés ! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement, tout en se décomposant, après avoir avisé la tâche qui s'élargissait sur le tissu blanc. Maintenant, elle ne souriait plus.

Elle se précipita vers lui, le visage grave et les yeux écarquillés. Newt, lui, se contenta de baisser la tête vers la soi-disant blessure et de hausser les épaules. Il avait un seuil très élevé à la douleur, durement formaté par ses nombreuses années en voyage à l'étranger. Mais il était clair que la plaie n'était pas jolie à voir, découpant son torse de sa poitrine à son nombril. Il avait à peine senti la griffe du Nundu contre sa chair, pressé par l'urgence de la situation. Son inconscience le perdrait.

« Ce n'est rien ça… » tenta-t-il vainement en espérant calmer l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Tina, mais il ne fit que de s'attirer un regard noir.

Cette dernière avait maintenant posé les mains sur ses épaules, et elle l'avait gentiment poussé en arrière pour qu'il s'assoie sur la chaise de la petite cabane, et qu'il s'appuie contre le dossier. Newt aurait voulu la repousser, lui assurer qu'il était capable de soigner la blessure tout seul (après tout, s'était débrouillé par lui-même pour toutes _les autres_ ), mais il se sentait soudainement à bout de forces, et il n'eut pas le cœur à dire non son amie. La jeune femme s'occupait maintenant de déboutonner nerveusement la chemise de Newt, les mains tremblantes et les yeux fixés sur la plaie béante. Elle écarta les deux pans de tissu déchiré pour les dégager de la blessure, avant de jauger la profondeur de cette dernière.

« _"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tina"_ , qu'on me disait. Maudits hommes. » maugréa-t-elle à voix basse, alors qu'elle s'empara de sa baguette et lançait distraitement un sort.

Juste après, un objet fusait dans sa direction, et elle leva la main pour l'attraper en plein vol. Newt, lui, avait le regard fixé sur elle, sur ses doigts qui s'activaient simplement, et sur la concentration qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Il pouvait deviner sa peur et sa frustration dans ses yeux, tout comme sa détermination à lui venir en aide.

« Essence de dictame, ce sera douloureux et j'en suis désolée. »

Elle avait relevé les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, et la seconde d'après, elle versé le précieux liquide sur la chair à vif de Newt. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace, mais ne dit rien de plus, hochant simplement la tête pour rassurer Tina et éteindre cette étincelle désolée de son doux regard.

« Tout va bien. »

Elle rit un peu nerveusement, et un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres du magizoologiste. La plaie s'était refermée, et la fumée verdâtre qui s'était envolée au contact de sa chair se dissipait enfin dans l'air. Tina poussa un long soupir, comme pour décompresser. Plus de peur que de mal, en soit, mais Newt se sentait toujours légèrement pâteux, un peu faible même. La jeune femme était restée accroupie devant lui, le regard fixé sur la fine cicatrice blanche qui s'étalait maintenant sur son torse.

Puis, lentement, Tina leva la main, et posa son doigt sur le début de la balafre. Avec une douceur presque lascive, tentatrice, sans se rendre compte de son propre mouvement, elle laissa son index survoler le long de la petite marque blanche, souffle coupé. Newt avait un _beau_ torse. Il était légèrement musclé, mais pas excessivement non plus. Et puis, en levant gentiment les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua d'autres marques, plus anciennes, cette fois-ci. Elle glissa sa main, laissant son doigt rejoindre le début d'une nouvelle cicatrice, tandis qu'elle en traçait distraitement les contours. Il avait une peau douce et chaude, agréable à toucher. Mais la chair était constellée de lignes blanchâtres, filiformes, et qui voulaient simplement dire que l'homme avait vécu et _survécu_. Et il était vivant, vivant, sous ses doigts, sous ses caresses. Elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle remontait le long d'une autre cicatrice.

Et Tina leva finalement les yeux, croisant ceux de Newt. Il avait les joues colorées, et un regard un peu embrouillé. Retour à la réalité, puisque la jeune femme prit conscience de sa position et de ses gestes embarrassants. Elle se releva en moins d'une seconde et fit un bond en arrière. Son visage avait viré au rouge écarlate, rivalisant presque avec celui de Newt. Gênés, les deux sorciers baissèrent la tête, évitant tout nouveau contact visuel, bien trop timide pour oser faire le premier pas et prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'exclama finalement Tina, les joues encore dévorées par sa rougeur, le regard fixé vers le sol comme si elle pouvait en tirer du courage. Elle se mordait diablement les lèvres, et avait croisé nerveusement ses mains dans son dos. Des mèches rebelles de sa chevelure ébène s'amusaient à chatouiller son visage, mais elle était trop embarrassée par elle-même, trop gênée de son propre culot pour oser esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ?

Lentement, Newt se releva de la chaise où il était toujours assis, et il fit un pas, hésitant, vers Tina. Il se dépêcha de reboutonner la chemise, et tant pis si elle était encore tâchée de sang, tant pis si elle était déchirée par la griffure du Nundu. Puis, il se retourna vers son amie, qui n'avait pas bougé d'une oreille, et fit un autre pas vers elle.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il après quelques secondes, mots hésitants et ton bas, sa voix jouant dangereusement dans les graves. Il leva sa main, incertain, et s'empara de la mèche rebelle, la même que sur le quai lorsqu'il quittait la ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et qu'ils se faisaient une première promesse.

Avec une douceur infinie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il replaça les cheveux échappés derrière l'oreille de son amie, et, surprise, elle releva la tête, avant de croiser son regard et de sombrer, inévitablement, dans l'océan pervenche de ses mirettes où brillait une étincelle qui faisait battre son cœur, fort, très fort. _Boum, boum, boum,_ les yeux de Newt contaient la plus douce des litanies.

* * *

 **Le newtina c'est tellement la vie ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
